Episode 5348 (22nd January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Jesse lays unconscious outside in the deserted village. Martine goes to return home, checking her phone to see 18 missed calls from Martine. She notices Jesse and races over to him. She tries to wake him and calls an ambulance before shouting for help. Liam looks at an invitation to Jesse and Courtney's wedding, which he throws onto the table. He coughs, "accidentally" waking Leela. Mitchell calls Martine again to apologise but she cuts him off, telling him that she's found Jesse unconscious and needs his help. He races out. Martine tells Mitchell that Jesse is cold. He realises that Jesse is having a cardiac arrest and begins performing CPR. Courtney wakes to an alarm reminding her to go on her honeymoon. She is confused to see that Jesse hasn't been to bed. Grace panics when she receives a call from an unknown number, but is relieved to hear Sylver's voice. Sylver tells Grace that his van broke down and his mobile ran out of battery. She says to meet him at The Loft, relieved that he hasn't seen Jesse yet. Maxine sees flashing lights and hears a siren outside her flat and decides to investigate. An ambulance arrives on scene, causing some of the villagers to see what's going on. Grace is distraught to see the paramedics performing CPR on Jesse. Damon tries to stop her from running over but she shoves him and rushes over. Maxine is also horrified to see Jesse. The paramedics are unable to revive Jesse. Grace pleads with Jesse to wake up. Damon notices Maxine burst into tears. Mitchell returns home in shock. He says that Jesse wasn't much older than him. He and Martine comfort each other. Martine asks Mitchell what's wrong, why is he so unhappy? He says that he just needs to go to bed. Martine tells Mitchell that she hasn't been around but she can still see that he's in pain. It's not about "some girl". She tries to encourage him to tell her what his problem is. He finally tells her - he's gay. She comforts him. Courtney, Leela and Liam wonder where Jesse is. James tries to comfort Grace. She asks him to leave and ignores the phone ringing. Courtney is suspicious of Jesse's emotions and worries that she pushed him into marrying her and he has now fled. Leela and Liam convince her otherwise. Leela says that there is going to be a simple explanation, and Liam is going to find it. She thinks Jesse is going to come crawling through the door at any minute. Martine tries to work out who Sabrina - she realises that Sabrina is Scott. Mitchell says that he liked Anita, but then he started having feelings for Scott too. He wants to like girls again, as he "did before", and refuses to "bring shame" upon their family. Martine says that she doesn't care that he's gay, she would never be ashamed of him. Sylver tries to comfort a distraught Grace. Sylver points out that his last day was filled with love. Grace realises that she has to tell Liam and Courtney what has happened, and rejects Sylver's offer of going with her. Damon follows Maxine to the flat. She blames herself for leaving Jesse on his own, and for serving him too many drinks. Damon says that she wasn't to know what happened. She says that he was acting weird, and worries that something may have happened. Damon asks Maxine if she will be alright in the flat, and she says that she will. She says that it's scary how things can change - one minute you can have everything and the next you can lose it all. Martine wants to tell Walter but Mitchell doesn't want to. He also doesn't want hospital patients knowing that he is gay as he has enough trouble with patients not wanting to see a black doctor. He points out how Walter reacted to Scott, saying that things haven't changed enough. Martine threatens to disown Walter if he reacts badly to Mitchell being gay, but Mitchell tells her that it's his decision. He makes her promise to keep quiet. Grace arrives, distant and in a mess, and says that there's something she needs to tell Courtney. Courtney tells Grace that Jesse shouldn't have sent Grace, and should have told her himself. Grace tells them that he's dead, and they are all confused. She says that Jesse was found outside The Loft. He died from suspected hypothermia. Grace tells Liam that the ambulance took Jesse away and Liam rushes to the Dee Valley University Hospital. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan Guest cast *Paramedic - Jo Leary (uncredited) Music Notes *Final credited appearance of Jesse Donovan. *A paramedic, whom also appeared in Episode 5230 (8th August 2019), is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *The end theme tune is replaced by "Goodbye For Good", performed by Marguerite Szabo, Rinat Arinos and Stefan Litrownik. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020